Hot Pizza
by candycat85
Summary: "This pizza isn't the only thing that's hot." In which Ally plans on flirting with the hot pizza delivery guy, who turns out to be Austin. One-shot. Auslly.


Ally's POV

"I'm about to order a pizza, you want some?" Ally asked Trish. The two girls sat in the living room at Ally's grandmother's house. Ally's father had taken her grandmother to the doctor, leaving the two girls alone.

"Nah, I've got to go in a minute..." said Trish.

"Oh..okay." said Ally. "I'll just save some for when Dad and Nana get back."

"Are you ordering from Snappy's?" asked Trish.

"Yea..why?" asked Ally. Trish laughed.

"Remember last time we ordered from there, and the delivery guy was so hot?" asked Trish.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I remember you trying to flirt with him and he got freaked out. He left before we could tip him!" Trish laughed again.

"What if that guy shows up here?" asked Trish. "You should say something to him..try to flirt too."

"What? Are you kidding? I can't flirt! Besides, what about..Austin?" Ally said. It was no secret that she had a crush on her music partner.

"What about Austin? You know he's been acting weird lately..maybe he knows you like him." said Trish. Ally bit her lip nervously.

"I hope not..." Ally sighed. "Anyway...I'm not going to flirt with a pizza guy..even if Austin doesn't like me.."

"It's just flirting, you don't have to give him your number or anything." said Trish. "Besides, if you do it..I'll give you ten dollars."

Ally laughed. Trish already owed her so much money that ten dollars was nothing. She knew Trish was just playing and that she didn't expect Ally to really flirt with a stranger when she couldn't even flirt with Austin, a guy she liked.

"Well I've really gotta go, I'll leave you alone for when your hunky pizza guy gets here." Trish stood up and gathered her stuff.

"What if it's a woman?" asked Ally.

"Flirt anyways." said Trish. She barely dodged the pillow Ally threw at her. She ran out and shut the door, leaving Ally alone.

Austin's POV

I loaded the last pizza of my shift into the insulated red bag. I was so tired from getting up early _on a saturday!_ I couldn't believe my parents made me take a job at a pizza place. I recalled the fight with them vividly. They said I had no work ethic. Excuse me! I worked for a day at Melody Dinner. They said I couldn't use my record label money anymore and they set it up in a trust fund. They said I'd thank them later. Whatever. As soon as I turn eighteen I'm quitting.

I put the bag in the car and checked the address of the person who ordered. The address seems familiar but I couldn't remember who lived there. Hopefully it wasn't someone who would blab that Austin Moon, popstar worked at some cheesy pizza place. (Pun not intended)

As I drove to the house one of my songs came on the radio. I shook my head at the irony.

I parked and went up to the door. I rung the doorbell and waited.

Ally's POV

I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went to answer it. I briefly remembered I was wearing pajamas. But what did it matter? I wasn't really gonna flirt with this man...or woman. I opened the door and gasped.

"Austin?!" I said. Austin stood in front of me in the Snappy's Pizza uniform. He grinned sheepishly at me. "Hey Ally.." he said. I found myself staring at him. I mean he _was _in a uniform.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bringing you pizza..." he said. "Who's house is this?"

"My grandmother's. Austin, why didn't you tell us you worked here?" I asked. At least now I knew why he had acted so weird.

He shrugged. "I dunno..I mean, I wanted to be somebody someday...I thought I was so close to getting there. That's why I was upset when my parents told me to get a job. Famous people don't work at pizza places.." He sighed. He sounded really sad. I reached out to stroke his arm.

"Austin..you are somebody. Getting a job is nothing to be ashamed of..I have a job, and so does Trish..most days." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Yea..you're right.." he handed me the pizza. I reached for my purse but he stopped me.

"This one's on the house." he said. I smiled at him again.

"Thanks Austin..." I said. "Why don't you come inside and share this with me?"

"Oh..um okay.." said Austin. He walked inside and I shut the door. "So, where is everybody?" he asked. "My dad took my grandmother to a doctors appointment." I said. He nodded.

We sat on the couch and I put the pizza on the coffee table. I went into the kitchen to get plates and napkins. From the counter I could see Austin on the couch. He stretched out and put his hands behind his head. He looked so handsome. His blond hair fell perfectly into his eyes. Even though it was just a collared shirt and black pants, he looked nice in his uniform.

I walked back into the living room and handed him a plate. I sat next to him and he etched closer to me. I blushed as I felt our sides touch. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he grabbed a slice. Our eyes met and I looked away blushing and grabbed my own slice. I don't know what it is, but watching him lick his lips nervously as he ate...ten dollars sounded pretty good right about now.

"This pizza isn't the only thing that's hot..." I said quickly. Austin swallowed and looked at me. I bit my lip nervously and blushed. "W-what?" asked Austin. I couldn't back down now. I just needed to push ahead. "I mean...I uh love a man in uniform..." I said. I locked eyes with Austin. We were both looking as if we had no idea what to do next. If only there was some script to follow.

"Ally...What do you mean?" he sounded almost as if he were begging me to elaborate. I knew I had to say something. Again, I acted on a whim. I placed my hand on top of his.

"I'm really glad you're here with me..." I said. I didn't attempt to give him a flirty look. I just looked down, staring at the spot where our thighs touched. I had dug myself deep. I was starting to regret this.

Austin moved away from me. My heart almost broke. I hated myself. I knew I had just ruined everything. And for what? Ten dollars? No. I knew it wasn't about that. I knew part of me was hopping this would end well.

"I have to tell myself you're just kidding." said Austin, his voice almost inaudible. "Cuz there's no way I can get my hopes up now..there's no way you could like me the way I like you..."

I felt my heart soar up into my throat. My breathing hitched. "Austin..you like me?" I asked.

He looked up at me. His hair had fallen into his eyes again. "Yea..I do Als, I just never said anything...cuz I don't know if you felt the same way." he said.

I moved closer to him. Our sides were touching again. "Austin..I like you..a lot. I wasn't trying to tease you..." I said. Our eyes locked. "I wish had just told you...instead of some dumb pizza pick-up line.." I sighed. Austin laughed.

"I thought it was cute...do you really think my uniform is hot?" he asked, not meeting my eyes. I nodded. Austin leaned into me. I knew what was coming and I didn't feel nervous at all. Our lips met. It was soft and sweet. I felt him cup my face and deepen the kiss. I wrapped one hand around his neck. He smelled and tasted like pizza, but I didn't care.

We broke apart. He looked me in the eyes. "This pizza isn't the only thing that tastes good." he said with a serious face. I laughed, I couldn't help it. He laughed too.

"Austin...I was just thinking that maybe..we should go out?" I said. He smiled at me.

"Ally...I'd love too.." he said. I smiled and hugged him. His phone beeped.

"Sorry..that's work. I gotta go..I'll see you later...babe." I could tell he was hesitant about calling me that...but I loved it. "Ok..see you.." I said. I walked him to the door and he turned to leave. He quickly turned back and kissed me. He lips felt so warm and I smiled through it. He was smiling too. I was still smiling and blushing as he walked to his car and drove off. I shut the door and leaned with my back against it. I was still smiling like crazy. Trish owed me ten dollars.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this one. I got the idea when my friend said a hot pizza guy came to her house lol. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
